A portable printer is capable of printing photos anywhere anytime, which enables instant sharing. Different kinds of recording medium, such as gum applied paper, paper of specific color resolution, paper with label area, paper with eyelet, can be adopted to meet special printing needs.
In conventional portable printers, different kinds of paper is packaged and classified by individual paper bags. Multiple steps should be involved to change the paper in the printer, such as in the process of replacing paper A in the printer with paper B, the following steps are essential: opening the printer, taking out paper A left in the printer, opening the paper bag of paper A, putting paper A into the corresponding paper bag, opening the paper bag of paper B, taking out paper B, putting paper B into the printer, shutting the printer. The procedure to change paper therefore becomes complicated, and paper could be polluted during the procedure due to touching by hands.